The present application finds particular application in commercial vehicle brake systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle safety systems, or other vehicle braking systems.
When conventional commercial vehicle brakes are out of adjustment, without driver inspection they may go undetected thereby detrimentally impact vehicle braking performance. Under-adjusted brakes which do not deliver as much brake pressure as desired may increase stopping distance. Over-adjusted brakes may overheat, impacting braking performance and damaging components.
Conventional brake monitoring approaches involve estimating rotor temperature based on wheel speed. As the vehicle is further decelerated during braking, the rotor temperature estimate is updated based on an estimated active cooling value and vehicle load. The rotor temperature estimate is used to warn the driver and assist with braking determinations.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate detecting a maladjusted brake using temperature measured at the wheel end and adjusting pressure applied by the maladjusted brake to improve safety and mitigate overheating, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.